


The Clown Monologues: Fleeting Memories

by ratbird0917



Series: The Clown Monologues [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Amnesia, Bittersweet, Canon - Book, F/M, References to Canon, Sad, The Forgetting (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbird0917/pseuds/ratbird0917
Summary: Ben Hanscom doesn't remember much, other than he loves this woman and has for most of his life. It's not much, but it's something.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Series: The Clown Monologues [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113221
Kudos: 2





	The Clown Monologues: Fleeting Memories

I wake up often-  
Maybe once a week  
And think to myself  
"What is your name?"  
To the woman asleep next to me.  
Listen,  
I am not that old.  
I'm just over the hill of being 40  
But we've lived together for 2 years  
I know that.  
And I know   
I know her.  
I knew her a long time ago.  
Fleeting memories of  
Postcards, and poetry  
And the smell of trees and running water  
As well as the stale smell of  
Sewer and blood.  
I know I love her.  
We wrote each other's names on the bathroom mirror.   
Two sticky notes,   
Side by side.  
Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh.  
I've skipped and sang this tune of her name before  
But we sit here and   
can't keep memories of each other  
And we continue on in our daily lives.  
She looks at me some days  
Like she's woken up from a coma  
Trying to pinpoint exactly what she remembers of me  
And some days  
She looks at me like   
I hold the sun in my hands.  
She says I do the same  
A lot more than she does.  
But   
I don't think about things  
When I do this  
Apparently.  
She is often running these ideas  
These memories in her head  
When she looks longingly at me.  
…  
I think I'll marry her,  
One day.


End file.
